Warpaint
by iEritHa
Summary: Skins Fire Universe sin la onda del cancér. Las posibilidades son infinitas, como los senderos que se bifurcan en un grande y hermoso jardín .


La he observado bailar desde que llegue al bar, 15, 20,28 minutos, tal vez.

Sus caderas meneándose llenas de vida, sus manos, hipnóticas, como serpientes enmarañadas, que recorren cada centímetro de su propia piel, y en su rostro hay una sonrisa juguetona, atrevida, que me atrae cual magneto. Tomo un sorbo de mi Corona, tratando de recuperar mi pose, he sido bastante obvia, seguramente la chica me habrá notado.

Otro sorbo, está hecho, voy por la chica. Vuelvo la mirada al centro de la pista, un escaneo rápido alrededor del club, izquierda y derecha, nada. Otro sorbo, tal vez hoy no será el día. Otro sorbo.

Y ahí está, ojos cerrados y brazos en el aire, vaya que es atractiva. Otro sorbo, ella me mira, sonríe y se gira, dejándome apreciar el escote de su espalda, hoy es el día.

Otro sorbo, otro giro, estamos de frente, a 20 metros de distancia, sonríe coqueta, alzando una ceja perfecta en mi dirección, y luego con un guiño, desaparece entre la masa de cuerpos danzantes. Yo quedo congelada en el lugar,- ¿qué demonios acaba de pasar?!- pienso mientras vuelvo a escanear la habitación, esta vez con más desesperación y es ahí cuando la veo, caminando directo a los baños, mirando atrás como si se asegurara de ser notada. Allá voy.

Apenas entro al baño, cuando un par de brazos me atrapa entre la puerta y una firme pero baja silueta, ojos miel y nariz con lindas pecas, labios rosas y gruesos…

–Encantada de conocerte cariño, mi nombre es Binki- apenas abro la boca para responder cuando un par de labios se apoderan de los míos, un beso firme y directo. Justo lo que necesito.

Y entre el frenesí, la anticipación y el ligero temor del momento, pierdo el control y cualquier sentido común que poseo, no hay prejuicios o preocupaciones, solo ella, sus manos, mi piel, su boca, mi respiración y la vibración del bajo que solo me incita a seguir.

Hemos estado en este baño 15, 20, 28 minutos tal vez. Mis manos enredadas en su rubio cabello, sus labios en mi abdomen, jadeante pido clemencia- Por favor, por favor- mi voz apenas audible, su risa hace eco en la habitación, en mi cuerpo –Paciencia mi querida- me dice con tono juguetón, no quiero juegos, no soy paciente. Creo que esto no está bien. Cierro los ojos y tomo un fuerte respiro, tratando de contenerme, solo quiero que sea rápido.

Binki parece notar mi creciente impaciencia, por la forma en que se deshace de mi ropa interior, arrojándola sobre su espalda, sin molestarse en donde podría parar, se arrodilla frente a mí una vez más y con una última mirada, desaparece bajo mi vieja falda.

Exhalo un suspiro al sentir el primer contacto, cierro los ojos y empiezo a disfrutar, 5, 10, 15 minutos tal vez. Un fuerte escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo, hay una vibra diferente en la habitación que me hace estremecer, pero no abro los ojos, solo es mi excitación, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que he estado con alguien.

Otro escalofrió y es entonces que oigo un gemido casi animal a mi derecha, abro los ojos y me encuentro con una mirada pesada y profunda, salvaje. Me congelo, no sé qué está pasando, quién es este hombre. Inmediatamente me alejo de Binki y el extraño, horrorizada por la situación, ¡tengo que salir de aquí ahora!

-Espera, espera, no te haremos daño! ¡Oye, espera!- Oigo a Binki decir casi sin aliento, por supuesto que no me harán daño, son solo un par de desconocidos que me han acorralado en un asqueroso baño, esto está muy mal.

-Noooo, tú espera, ¿Qué coño es esto? ¿Quién es este tipo? Oh Dios mío- Asco y vergüenza se apoderan de mí, no puedo estar aquí otro minuto. Me dirijo a la puerta pero el tipo me bloquea el paso, entonces tengo miedo, nunca debí confiar en una extraña coqueta de bar, es lo más estúpido e inconsciente que se puede hacer. Mierda.

-A un lado pervertido!- le digo lo más segura que puedo, no quiero que note como me estoy cagando de miedo. El idiota solo me mira, y no puedo evitar mirarle también, notando el vacío de sus negros ojos, nunca había visto ojos así. Ardientes. Tengo miedo.

-Vamos, no hay necesidad de ser groseros, la estábamos pasando tan bien antes de que Fab decidiera visitarnos, o no?- el aliento caliente de Binki en mi cuello me regresa a nuestra situación, los ojos de "Fab" me han enganchado, no puedo dejar de mirarle.

Él solo me mira fijamente y casi sin parpadear, su respiración es profunda, como si estuviera conteniendo algo pesado dentro, cierra los ojos y se inclina hacia mí, plantándome un beso ligero directamente en la boca, no hay presión ni calor, solo contacto. Mi cuerpo se relaja al instante y es entonces que vuelvo a perder el control. Sucumbo al deseo. Al peligro.

Naomi, ¿En qué te haz metido?


End file.
